Things Change
by Winter-Dumpling-Castaway
Summary: In this life nothing goes to plan. You try very hard to make it so but it sometimes does not work. This is how poor Sam feels when he lose Gabierl. He feels like he is going to die before the false hope that Gabe with be back can turn to truth. Will Gabe come back with it be a happy ending? Read to find out.
1. (Prolog)

Warning: this is Rate T for reason you will read in later chapters.

I do not own supernatural,Sam or Gabe. I think it is a great show and there is so amazing writers. Hope you like don't forget to review and let me know how you like or if you have some comment for me to change things. Thanks

Notes: the point of view does change in this story but it will be in Blue to show the change. If a character is talk to them selfs in will be green. Narration is Black and in ().The first chapter is the prolog it is not very long. Also Chapters may be slow to come out because of the times i work so you may have to wait but I will try very hard to keep this story updated. This may have spoilers.

Now to the story

Things Change

Prolog

I thought life was going to be different this time. For once in my life i thought that i would finally be able to hold down a relationship and it not end with the person i love dying. I was very wrong because the faithful day my world came to a halting stop. I lost the man of my dreams to his stupid bull headed brother. I am not talking about insect if that is what you dirty mines come to believe. I talk about he was killed by his own brother. Oh wow I am being rude; hey I am Sam winchester but I am guessing you know that all ready and the man I am talking about is the archangel Gabierl.

I have a bad passed with relationships. I have only ever been with a few people that I ever really loved and it seems as soon as I open my heart to someone I love very much they die on me. I have always had a hard time with that fact of my life. I was cursed at a very young age with demon blood so I am guessing the effects my personal life as well. I mean I don't talk about this much with my brother Dean because he is the type of guy who had one girlfriend and the rest where just hook ups. For me I actually try to find people I could possibly spend the rest of my hunting life with. I thought I found that with Gabierl this time but then I turn around for a few minutes and he is dead.

I have never told Dean that I was in love with Gabe or that his death had really scared and bothered the shit out of me because I know what he would say. He would tell me that I was being stupid and foolish and that Gabierl was playing minded games with me. I just don't involve him in that part of my life as much as the rest of it. When Dean is gone for our hotel rooms that is when I cry the most. I dream of him being able to comfort me once again like he did so many times before his death.

Its been a long time since Gabierl's Death. I still dream about him and I feel that one day I will see him again. The chances of that are very few now because Me and Dean have to deal with the darkness and all the other shit that is happing in our lives right now.

Every day I feel is my last and I just pray to Gabierl to come back and see me one last time before my days are numbered.


	2. Chapter 1 (Thoughts)

Things change

Thoughts

Chapter one

"I thought my story was over" (Sam winchester thought to him self)I guess things change in the worst of times. (Sam was brought out of his thoughts by Dean walking in and calling his name. "Sam its time to get out of you daydream and do some work to help all of us clean the bunker because there is blood every where and that lady's body is still on the floor from when you shot her because she turn out to be a shifter. (Dean said). Then both brothers got up and help the rest of team free will to clean and make ever thing go back to normal in the bunker. For Sam life would never be the same because lately he can stop thinking about Gabierl. He dreams about him and see him when he is a sleep. "I really need to get some sleep and try and get him out of my head (Sam said as he when to his room and went to sleep).

When Sam wake up the next morning the bunker was completely empty. No one was there; So Sam decided to go their personal library and read tons of books on God and archangels so he could find out as much as possible. Sam has this obsession with finding out more on begins he has encountered many times before but want to know more about them.

After a few hours of no one coming back through the bunker door Sam decided to going on a search to see if there were all just in one of the many rooms the bunker has. " I should see if Dean is in the kitchen" (Sam states). When Sam reached the kitchen; what he saw maybe him slowly walk backwards out of the kitchen and back to his room.

Sam did not know how to even respond to what he just witness. He went from thinking that no one was home to finding Dean and Cas on the floor of the kitchen making out. (Sam would be lying if he said he did not feel jealous at seeing his big brother being able to make out with his angle when sam his alone again.) (Sam Says to him self) "This all ways happens, Dean get to be with who ever he want with out them diving and then when I decide I have found someone I could possible be with ends up die or being killed before I can tell them that I love them" (Sam has a break down and start to cry because of all the memories of his passed lovers.

Note: Sorry this chapter toke so long to finish. Work got in the way and now I have time off so I am going to be try to get them written and post as much as I possible can. I hope you enjoy the story so far. This chapter is short but that to the time restrictions that I had at the time. Chapter two will be a little bit longer. Thank you. Don't forget to Comment and Review. If you have request for fanfic you want me to write just let me know.


	3. Chapter 2 (Wishes)

Things change

Wishes

Chapter 2

(As Sam thing back on his passed lovers. he see the patter that maybe its better if he stays single) "No one ever said that you had to stop making wishes". (Sam said) (As Sam lays in bed he start to make wishes he knew would never happen) "I wish that Gabe was still here. I wish that all the people I had fallen for would stop dying". (Sam says as he begins to cry)(About three hours have passed and Sam hears foot step coming to his door, Sam was glad he was finished crying because he know the foot step belong to Dean.) (Sam hears the knock and then slowly walk to the door and opens it.) "Sam you have been in your room for a while now…What up is everything okay?" (Deans state and asks)" Have I really well I get time has slipped away from me….I did not meant to worry you….Yeah every thing is cool I was relaxing and clearing my head.(Sam state and lie {but we all know that Sam can't lie} Dean believed him and walk away).

"I think I am going to start praying" (Sam said). (That is what sam did for the next weeks or more..Every night he would pray to God {chuck} to ask him to bring Gabriel back to him and he Prayed to Gabe to ask him to come back.) (Sam praying)

Week One Day 2- God: "please chuck if you can hear me I really need you to put Gabriel back together again."

Week Two Day 4- Gabriel: "Gabe I really miss you and I Need you to come back..I am on the verge of a break down."

Week Four Day 6- God: I know I have been asking a lot but I am starting to have a hard time with this please can you allow Gabriel to come back."

Week Six Day 8- Gabriel: "Gabe If you are around then you know that I have been crying my self to sleep ever night and wishing you were here by my side..Please show me that you are not dead."

(After a while Sam gave up with the whole praying to being back someone who is clearly dead and not coming back.) "I was stupid to start all of this praying when I knew that no one was going to answer me." (Sam says..Little did he know that in fact he was heard).

(A few night after the praying stop as Sam when to bed; He felt as if someone or something was watching him…He goes to sleep and he has a wishful thinking Dream of Gabe.) (Sam wake up around 3 am and sat straight up with tears running down his face.. Gabe who stood in the corner wanted so badly to reach out and hold Sam and make him stop hurting so much.) "I wish that I could leave my little bubble and hold Sam tight and tell him that I am Okay and I did not die." (Gabe says to him self.) "He does not notice but I am always watching to make sure he is safe and nothing happens to him but It make it harder for me to stay hidden because I want to be by his side and never leave again but the time is not right yet." (Gabe repeats to him self over and over again.) (both side can make wishes but I think Sam wishes a little more for it to come true because he cares so dam much.) (The Next night Sam has a dream about being in the forest but he was in the forest with Gabe…They were sitting on a blanket in the middle of the woods just talking and have a good time (when Gabe says) "Sam I have heard all of you prays but I can come back not yet. I want you too know that I am fine and one day we can be together but as of right now I am not allow to be out of hiding." (Sam then wake up in a cold sweat and looks around..He is in his room in the bunker.) "That was a weird dream. It was not real thought because Gabe is dead and he is not come back. This is Just all of the wishing I have been doing lately to help my self get through this with out having a mental break down. (Sam says to him self)

(Sam start acting differently and Dean and Castiel have notice this…Sam seem to be on edge all the time..so Dean and Cas are a little scared to ask him what wrong.)(The other day Sam was yelling at a book..)"I think that maybe Sam needs more sleep or need to get out of the bunker and find a case or look for the Darkness; So we can stop her. "(Cas says to Dean) "I think you right Cas but telling him is going to be the hard part you know that right" (Dean says) " Yes Dean I know that it going to take a lot to talk to Sam with out him getting way to work up" (Cas answers).

(Cas and Dean leave to fine Sam..When they do fine him he is asleep with his head on the table with books and research all over the place.) "Well I guess he has been look for the Darkness. Well I guess not finding any thing has made him grumpy. I guess we should let him sleep then."(Dean says to him self and turns to walk away from the room to go back to where Cas was standing in the hall)

(Every one has wishes. No matter if you are human, an angel, a worried brother or a worried best friend.)


	4. Update on chapter 3

UPDATE

Dear Fans of this story,

I am sorry to inform you about this update for chapter 3

I am behind. I am sorry to say this but I am going to have to posted pone this story until a later date. It is a sad and fun story to right but my life is a little crazy right now. If you would like to have a chat about this story feel free the DM me. I will be happy to answer question or just chat. Hope you guys are doing great. See you in a few months or so. I am so sorry again.

-Starilightpunk.


End file.
